Mischief and Darcy
by DeadWoman
Summary: Darcy is just relaxin in her London apartment when Loki crashes in. Contains some swearing so be warned! Lorcy shippig
1. Chapter 1

_Set after the movie and changing POVS for chapters. _

**General POV **

Jane was out on a date with Thor and Darcy, given up on her one person game of snap, was bored. There was only some boring documentary about some super billionaire guy Stark on TV and London was boring. Okay she was a bit nervous about going out on her own. She needed fun and constant distraction. Sighing, she got out her phone and called Jane. Thor answered. "Hello?" He said nervously.

"It's Darcy. Where's Jane?"

"The lavatory."

"Is that some kind of Asgardian thing? Dude speak English."

"The bathroom?"

"Oh the toilet. Yeah. Tell her I'm mega bored and I've beat my high score on Flappy Bird so...I need entertainment."

"How about you watch the television?" Thor suggested.

"There's just some documentary about Stark that Iron dude."

"Anthony Stark? He's a friend of mine. He was there in New York."

"Awesome." Darcy hung up and scrolled down her contacts. She only had three people in L. I'll change that, she decided and wondered who's name began with L. Loki, she thought and sniggered. Why would she ever get his num...someone crashed through the window and landed as a heap of gold and green robes. Loki looked up. "Honey I'm home." He said.

...

"What are you looking for?" Darcy scowled as Loki rummaged through her kitchen. "And what are you doing here? Aren't you meant to be uh dead?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Don't tell my brother. You're Darcy, hmm?" Loki asked her. Darcy nodded. "Oh delightful. I am at the right place then. I tried three times. First I landed in New York then Scotland then just outside your apartment. On the-" Loki raised his eyebrows. "Outdoor stairs?"

"Fire escape." She corrected him. "Are you going to go soon? Not that I don't want you here but I don't want you here."

Loki laughed and held up a packet of biscuits. "Snack?" He asked. She nodded and he handed her a few then sat on the chair to nibble on his own. "It's boring in Asgard. You can't do one little thing like impersonating the king without people getting annoyed and suspicious. Then before you know it Sif is kicking you in the manly parts and it hurts like a thousand fiery hells."

"Great. Do you have your own place on Earth? Or are you camping out on my sofa?" Darcy said and poured out two glasses of wine.

"Are you offering that I could _camp out_?" Loki smiled.

"Only if you have no other place to go. And anyway life sure will get more interesting with you around." Darcy replied and handed him some wine. "Are you aware of the concept of clubbing?"

...

"I thought that you did this all the time." Loki commented on Darcy's nervous look. She pulled her black dress further down her legs.

"I meant dancing in nightclubs not going into nightclubs causing mischief with a god who is meant to be dead and keeps trying to destroy the world." Darcy retorted. She sipped her vodka and made a face. "Strong." She coughed.

"I am your first god?" Loki sounded curious but when she looked at him, he was smirking.

"Hey. We're not having sex or anything tonight mister. And there is a lack of gods round Earth if you don't count your brother."

"Some call the Avengers gods."

"Some are mistaken." Darcy grinned. "Listen that Captain and Irondude and the Hulk aren't gods. You're a god. Now show me some magic."

...

"Night then." Darcy hovered awkwardly as Loki fluffed up the pillow. That human gesture made Darcy warm to him slightly. He gave her a small wave and a smile.

"You look pretty." He said. She looked down at her silk shorts and top, blushing, then felt a wave of attraction tugging at her mid and scowled.

"Hey stop that. I told you I'm not going to have sex with you tonight." She walked to her bedroom but not before Loki could say, "you keep saying _tonight_ as in we can another time."

Shaking his head, Loki smiled at the way Darcy had left. If it was a weak woman, he would have gone into their bedroom and charmed them until they gave him what he wanted. As it was strong and brave Darcy, he settled down for sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm gonna send mischief and sparkles to everyone who favourited, reviewed and followed so far! They may get lost in the mail. _

_**Darcy POV**_

I wake up with a smile on my face and a brief nice memory from last night. I think I met a guy...I glance at the other side of my bed and see dark hair spilling out on a pillow. Oh. I did meet a guy then. I ease myself out of bed and tip-toe into the living room. There is a sleeping bag on the sofa and I frown. What the...

"You left me in bed alone!" Loki steps out from behind a wall. "Actually you left my clone. I put him there to see how you'd react to having slept with me without the pain."

I jump and glare at him, all of last night coming back to me. "Get him out of my bed, Loki. And you better leave for the day in case Jane comes over."

"Can't I have a shower first?" Loki pouts and I nod. He walks to the bathroom and I make myself some coffee. What a mess. I'm now landlady to a mischievous god who is not even meant to be on earth. His powerful brother who has beaten him up before is dating my best friend and they might come over any second. I think of calling Eric Selvig to get rid of Loki with some scientific portal thing but he'll probably call the Avengers and my apartment will be blown up.

"what are you thinking so hard about?" MJane appears in front of me, thankfully not with Thor, although she still makes me jump and feel sick with guilt. I'm harbouring a fugitive. It's not exactly something you tell your best friend, especially when the fugitive is Loki.

"Wondering how Eric was." I lie.

"Who's in the shower?" Jane asks with delight. "Did you go out last night? Have you got a boyfriend?"

"Um...no? I don't...no." I say. The shower stops and I panic quietly. "I'll just talk to him. One minute." I hurry into the bathroom, eyes closed. "Loki?" I hiss.

"I'm not naked." He replies and I open my eyes.

I gulp.

A towel hangs loosely off his hips and his muscles are too hot to handle. He smirks at me and I hope that the towel doesn't come off. "Finally decided you love me?"

"Course not." I say. "Jane is here." Finally a flicker of panic in his eyes. "Does Thor know?"

"Probably not because he would have told her. They had this whole argument about him trying to protect her and how old-fashioned and sexist it is. And she would have told me to keep a look out." I start to walk out before turning back. He's running his hands through his hair. "Please stay here until I tell you it's safe."

"Promise." He smiles charmingly and sits down on the edge of the bath.

I walk back out and then see Thor leaning on the counter, looking serious.

_Shit. _

"Hey, Hammer. Great to see you. Have a good date last night ?" I wink and try to be the same old Darcy.

"Yes. I must get Jane to safety at her work, Lady Darcy."

"Dude, please stop with calling me lady."

"Course, La-I mean Darcy." Now that he's stopped I kind of miss it. "Loki is somewhere on Earth. Sif is looking for him as are some other Asgardian warriors. SHIELD is on high alert, as are the Avengers." Thor says then nods seriously. "We must go now, Jane."

"Okay." She links arms with him then winks at me. "Text me with details of your man friend."

"Goodbye Darcy." Thor waves and finally they're gone. I call out to Loki and he comes out of the bathroom looking pale.

"Warriors are looking for me? Holy Odin."

I shrug. "That's what Thor said." I say then look at the clock. "I've got a lunch date and i need to get changed."

**Loki POV**

"Fine." I sit down and watch as she walks, hips swaying tantalisingly, into her bedroom.

Then, as I'm staring at the remainder of her breakfast plate, something clicks. "You've got a _date_!" I yell and hear a small laugh before her door slams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Loki POV**

She has a date. Darcy has a date. With whom? I ask myself.

I'm pacing around her bedroom, getting myself into a worry about father and Sif and the Avengers and my brother. I am Loki, of Asgard and I- I stop my train of thought. "I don't even have enough heart to take over the world!" I exclaim to myself then I hear a laugh behind me. I spin round, green already glowing in my hand and Darcy steps back, alarmed.

"Woah, easy there, Reindeer Games. It's only me. Why are you in my room?" She asks.

"How was your _date_?" I spit out and she grins.

"Great. It was friendly and I just gossiped."

"Who was it with?"

"A woman," she says and I falter.

"Hmm? Was it a girlfriend?" I say nervously. I don't have much experience in these matters.

"God no. Ew. It was my _mother, _Loki. And she said you sound like a delightful chap and she'd love to meet you."

"You told her about me?" I hiss.

"I told her I had met someone unexpectedly last night. Which I did."

"But I'm not your boyfriend, am I?" I ask uncertainly.

Her smile widens. "Honey, I'm not that easy."

**Darcy POV**

He's making me dinner. Loki Laufeyson-Odinson, of Asgard, destroyer of most of New York, is making me dinner. It actually smells great. I didn't think they taught men to cook in Asgard. I think he's making turkey and something else although I tried to convince him that he could just make pasta. Even I can make pasta.

Finally he calls me to dinner. There's a candle on the table, a wine bottle and two wine glasses.

"Looks...romantic," I comment as I sit down.

Loki makes a face at me. "It's a friendly dinner to say thank you." He says.

"Sure it is." I reply with a wink.

He just shakes his head and grins. "What have you done today besides meet with your mother?"

"Is the legendary evil Loki of Asgard making _small talk_?" I smirk.

He blushes. "Just play nice."

"Fine. Nothing much. I bought some new shoes. They're pink and pretty."

"I didn't think you were the pink and pretty type. I mean, I mean you're pretty but not. You don't. Wear pink." Loki stammers.

"I'm pretty?"

"Uh I'm not sure?"

"Okay." I say with a smile. If he wants to pretend that he doesn't think I'm pretty, I'm fine with that! I know what he really thinks about me.

And my outstandingly beautiful good looks.

Of course. I look up and see him watching me carefully. As I catch his eye, he looks down. I feel a small blush spread over my cheeks and wonder why I'm blushing over _Loki bloody Laufeyson. _


	4. Chapter 4

"Darcy, can you pass me the Quart Zone Xeno Particle Generator?" Jane held out her and and Darcy looked at her, confused.

"Um...intern, can you pass me the quarter zone Xavier particle generator?" Darcy looked hopefully at her intern. He rolled his eyes and passed her a big purple ball. "Here you go, Jane."

"Thanks." She said, distracted. Then looked up. "Hmm..."

"What? Let me guess. Coffee? I can send the intern."

"I do have a name."

"Sorry. I can send Ian the Intern. Or Thor. I mean, Space Guy would do anything for you, wouldn't he?"

"I don't want coffee." Jane frowned and looked at Darcy. "You look different."

"Oh yeah. I lost a load of weight then gained it all back on my boobs. Win win really." Darcy grinned. Ian blushed and looked down at his hands.

Jane shook her head. "No. Something else...oh my god. Ian, I need two coffees and get one for yourself. Take the money out of my purse."

"Any type?" He fumbled with her purse and almost dropped it all. Jane was quite scary when something she asked for didn't happen straight away. She got all argumentative and used the fact that her maybe future brother-in-law could wipe out London in two eye blinks. Ish.

"Just two lattes. With whipped cream."

"Make mine extra cream," Darcy told him and he hurried off. She turned back to Jane. "What's all that about?"

"You're in love."

"What...I'm...love..." She spluttered and Jane arched an eyebrow, smirking.

"You are in love with someone. I knew it! You've met some sweet, cute guy and you want to be with him until the end of the world. Is it Ian?"

"Ian?"

"Ian the Intern."

"Oh. Intern Ian. No."

"So some mystery guy. Does he work with us? Is he a scientist? Does Thor know him? Has Thor tried to hug him? Does he like you? Are you dating someone? Is he nice? Would I be able to beat him up? If not tell him that I'll send Thor to beat him up if he hurts you."

"No. No. Yes. Probably. Uh..not sure. No. Define nice and no you wouldn't." Darcy rattled off.

"Have you been on a date with him?" Jane asked.

"Sort of...he made me dinner. And I don't love him. In fact I detest him."

"Detest is a strong word."

"I dislike him then. He's so arrogant and smug and ugh I feel like I want to kill him sometimes. It's been a week and I'm ready to-"

"Spend the rest of your life with him?"

"Punch him." Darcy corrected her and Jane's face fell. "I don't like him."

"Take this quiz. It's called Do You Fancy Him or Not. Please." Jane threw a magazine at her then retrieved it. Look, I'll ask you and you just answer. It's pretty basic."

Darcy found herself smiling. This might actually be pretty fun. "Okay. Go on!"

"Question one: how long have you known him. Under a year or over a year."

"Under a year. I think. I'm guessing." Darcy frowned.

"Two: on a scale of one to ten, ten being the highest, how attractive do you find him? Under or above five?"

"Above." She blurted out and Jane smirked.

"Ooh. Someone who meets up to Darcy's high standards."

"Yeah-" she smiled ruefully. "He's a God."

"Three: how many times have you been on a date without becoming boyfriend or girlfriend? Above or below three?"

"Below. We've only had one."

"Okay. Four: how many secrets does he know about you? One or two big ones or a lot of little ones?"

_He is my secret. _"One or two big ones."

"Ooh. Five: if he proposed, would you say yes or no?"

"No."

"Aw. Six: Are you a realist, like you wouldn't want to get married to someone you're not dating, or just don't want to? Even after two or three years?"

"Realist."

"Seven and final one: do you think of him constantly? Does he invade your every thought? Does he make you come alive and laugh and smile? Do you want him around forever?" Jane smiled softly. She was probably thinking about Thor, Darcy sighed.

"Y-" she thought of saying no. Then she wouldn't be in love with the goddamn god. But she couldn't bring herself to say it. "I-"

"I'm back!" Ian called out.

"Coffee!" Darcy leapt up and grabbed hers. "Thanks, Intern. I'd better be going back to um my flat now, Jane. See you later. Tomorrow."

She got home in record time and dived into the flat only to be blindfolded, gagged and chloroformed into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

**General POV**

Darcy opened her eyes and saw a horrible darkness. The smell of blood hit her nose and she gagged. "Hello?" She called out and someone banged on the door.

"Shut up in there, Prisoner X!"

"I'm Darcy _actually_!" She yelled back. "Jesus. You kidnapped me. Least you could do is get my NAME RIGHT!" She shouted the last bit.

There was a low chuckle from the corner and she jumped. "Hello?" Darcy said anxiously.

"It's me."

"That doesn't help-oh, hey Loki," she sighed. "Why are we both in this stupid place? Where even are we?"

"I'm Prisoner O and you're Prisoner X. Like noughts and crosses," she heard the grin in his voice. "I was making you a cake to say thank you-"

"Cute."

"-and I got beaten up. I think my nose is broken. Then you came in and you got chloroformed. Is that the right expression?"

"How am I meant to know? I don't use chloroformed in a normal conversation."

"Fine. We were dragged into a van then I fell unconscious so I don't know where we are." Loki said.

Darcy smiled despite of the situation. "You fell asleep."

"I feel unconscious."

"Asleep."

"Unconscious," he snapped.

"Asleep," she said then a light came on. She blinked in the sudden brightness then found Loki. His face was covered in bruises and cuts, his arm twisted at an odd angle and his face was filled with pain. He was holding his ribs with his unbroken hand and she guessed he had broken ribs. "Unconscious, then," she whispered.

He nodded. "Told you," he said. "I'm not that bad. I'll heal."

"You're not Wolverine, Loki, you won't heal as fast as that," Darcy told him with a sharp breath as Loki moaned. "what's wrong?"

"Just...ribs hurting."

"Oh...okay. What can I do?"

"Kiss them better?" Loki suggested with a smirk and she rolled her eyes. "Fine. No kissing then. In films, the hero always gets action."

"You're not the hero, though, are you?" She glanced at him. "Sorry."

"I don't mind. In fact this enclosed space gives us chance to talk about some things."

Darcy rolled her eyes. "Like what?"

"Like Ian."

"Who?" She frowned.

"Ian the Intern," he said.

She sighed. "What about Ian the Intern? And how do you even know about him?"

"Facebook."

"You have Facebook?"

"I'm a genius brought up by gods so I can work technology just as well as you, perhaps better. It gives me an advantage over my brother. Also I hacked this Ian's account." Loki said. "It showed a photo of you two kissing."

Darcy felt her face go red. "He had saved my life..."

"Understandable. The adrenaline." Loki said and looked smug. "So all I have to do is save your life..."

"What?" She snapped and he just smirked at her. Then the door opened and someone walked in, a gun in his hand. She vaguely recognised him. Loki however flinched so she guessed that he did know him.

"What are you doing alive, Loki?" The man asked with a sigh. "Thor told me you were dead."

"Everyone thought I was dead." Loki said.

"Well, I only came here to rescue Darcy so..." the man went over to her with a reassuring smile. "I'm Agent Clint Barton from SHIELD. Jane reported that you had been kidnapped and you've been brought here. I guess because of _him_."

"Are you not even going to help me escape?" Loki called from the corner. "I'm a bit injured here."

"You made me fight my best friend and I almost killed her. No."

"I'm not leaving without him," Darcy said suddenly and they both stared at her. "I'm not leaving here without Loki so you can rescue us both or leave us both and tell Jane that you failed the mission. Your choice."

...

They were free. Darcy and Loki were sat in the van front, next to Clint as he drove. Prisoners yelled from the back but a few choice swear words from Clint made them shut up.

"How come you two are together? Why did you go to her if you're not dead? Why not Thor or a criminal accomplice?"

"I landed in her apartment. She took me in. Thor has been trying to find me since he found out I'm not dead." Loki scowled.

"And we're not like together together." Darcy said.

"But Jane told me that-"

"Ignore Jane," she blushed, remembering her conversation with her friend. Embarrassing.

Clint looked at her with a small smile then at Loki. "Okay. I'll ignore everything she told me. Are you going to tell her about who it is?"

"I suppose I'll have to," Darcy said. "Now can we have a McDonald's before we meet the others? I'm starving."


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't _believe_ you didn't tell me about him!" Jane yelled and Darcy pouted, folding her arms in annoyance at her friend.

"It was my decision, Jane. I don't have to tell you everything!"

"You do when it concerns _my_ boyfriend and it threatens the security of _my_ world!"

Darcy rolled her eyes. The two were arguing in one of SHIELD's meeting rooms, Loki tied to a chair and handcuffed and Thor standing with Fury, watching the friends. "It's always about you and your boyfriend and your work! What if I wanted to be ruled over by Loki goddamn Laufeyson?" She yelled.

"I wouldn't rule over you, you would rule by my side," Loki interrupted and Jane turned to him, scowling. "I'm shutting up," he smirked and fell silent.

"Is this why you didn't tell me? A power play? Are you and him _dating_? Oh my God, Darcy, is this the guy you were telling me about?" Jane asked.

"No..I mean yes he is the guy I told you about-" she glanced at Loki who looked supremely smug that she had told Jane about him kind of "-but I don't feel that way anymore."

"Really?" Jane said. "No more butterflies or wanting to kiss him? An above five on the hotness scale?"

"The world domination thing lowers him to a seven," Darcy said and heard Loki laugh. "It's none of your business, Jane."

"It is!" Jane spun round and glared at Thor and Fury. "She should have told me, right?"

"Uh-" Fury stammered. "I suppose that we could have imprisoned him before he took over the world..."

"But he hasn't done anything," Darcy protested. "He's stayed in my apartment. He's watched TV, he's cooked me dinner, he's slept on the sofa, not my bed, and he tried to stop someone kidnapping me."

"He tried to stop them?" Jane asked.

Loki held up his injured arm. "Why do you think I'm so broken?" Darcy felt sad at that. Everyone else assumed he meant his bones were broken, his health. But she knew that he meant his emotional state. "Besides," he glanced at her, a smile appearing on his face, "she's a pretty amazing and beautiful lady."


	7. Chapter 7: Finale

"Hey, Mischief," Darcy said and Loki looks up from his prison. He's wearing shackles and a gag, sat on a chair. "I was told you'd be in here a while. And you can't talk so that's a plus. I can say whatever I like and you won't be able to say a word. So...I really like you and I think you're gorgeous and your eyes are like stars and you're really nice to me and I got jealous when you talked about Sif and I wish you didn't have to go back to Asgard so we could have a real date in a restaurant."

Loki just raised his eyebrow. Then he started glowing. The gag and shackles disappeared first then all of his body did. "Loki?" She panicked. "Loki!"

"Hello, darling," came a smooth voice from behind her.

Darcy turned round, blushing and feeling like an idiot. This was worse than...actually she couldn't think of any embarrassing moments that compared to this...

"I made Fury let me out by explaining that I would be under strict house arrest for a week at your place. Then I made Jane tell you that I was gagged and handcuffed so I couldn't speak back. Then I used some magic," he smiled at her.

"I bloody hate you."

"Obviously not. You want to date me?"

"I said go on a date," she corrected him.

"Of course. Sorry," he smirked and she felt her stomach swoop. "And you feel jealous of Sif? There's nothing between us, Darcy."

"Oh. Well if you feel that way then we can forget about it? Forget I said anything?" Darcy said, feeling even more embarrassed. She started to walk away.

Loki frowned, confused, then realised what she thought he meant. He ran to the door and saw her disappearing around a corner. He ran after her, wondering why he had messed something up already. He reached her as she entered the meeting room where Jane, Thor, Selvig, Ian, Fury and Hill were sitting. Darcy looked back at him with a hurt look.

"Darcy!" He shouted. "Listen! I meant there's nothing between me and Sif! I love you! I-what-"

Darcy stared at him. "Um, you love me?"

"What? I didn't say that."

"You did," Selvig chimed in.

"Thank you for that," Loki clenched his teeth.

"Anything to humiliate you, Loki."

He could feel them all staring at him so he fidgeted with his green t-shirt. Darcy had bought it him the other day at some market and some jeans for him. He was wearing comfortable black pants instead. Jeans were far too modern for an Asgardian.

"I love you," Darcy replied after what seemed like years. Loki smiled at her and walked elegantly forward to kiss her. Their lips met in a surge of excitement and he held her tight.

"I love you," he repeated. "I love, love, love you."

"That means we shall be related, Lady Darcy!" Thor announced.

"Yay," she muttered and Loki grinned down at her, proudly. Nothing like making fun of his dimwit of a brother to solidify the relationship.

"Brother, please shut up," Loki snapped.

"You...you called me brother..."

"Oh," Loki inwardly groaned. Truthfully, it had slipped out from years of thinking he was his real brother, but he couldn't put Thor down now because he looked so excited. "Yes, I guess I did."

Jane shot him a grateful look and wrapped her arms around Thor. "I can't wait for the wedding."

"Wedding?" Darcy spluttered. "We're not getting married, Jane! We're dating! A wedding is like three years, eight months, a week and five days away!"

"Right," Loki agreed. "And that's the minimum amount of time away."

**Three years, eight months, one week and five days later...**

"Son," Odin began and Loki sighed.

"Not your-"

"I approve of your wife. Soon to be wife. If she doesn't run away in the next ten minutes," Odin finished with a chuckle. Selvig joined in and even Ian, a pageboy, barked out a nervous laugh.

"Brother," Thor popped round the door, "Lady Jane said Lady Darcy is ready. Selvig must go to her and Ian the Intern must get the basket of flower petals."

"I'm not an intern, I'm a highly renowned scientist," Ian complained. "I work with Doctor Banner and Tony Stark!"

"Once," Selvig winked. "Come on, Ian, let's go to the blushing bride."

Darcy nervously linked arms with Erik, who was giving her away, and glanced back at Ian. He gave her an unenthusiastic thumbs-up. Jane and Thor were already walking down the aisle as best man and chief bridesmaid. Their three-year-old daughter, Frigga (or just Freya on her school records and to anyone normal), skipped behind them with a grin.

The organ music swelled and Darcy half-dragged Erik down the aisle. He complained under his breath in Welsh- one of his many talents.

Despite the nervousness in her stomach, she smiled as she saw her lovely groom, dressed in a black suit with a green and gold tie and a scarf. The scarf seemed odd but to her it was perfect. His Stuttgart-scarf she called it. "Darcy," Loki said as she stood beside him.

"Loki," she said.

"Didn't expect to see you here."

"Why? Did you expect to see Sif?"

"N-no."

"I can't believe you invited her."

"She's sat over there with Ian," Loki rolled his eyes. Darcy followed his gesture and glared at him.

"_My_ Ian?" She snapped. Ian was staring, blushing, at Sif and she was staring back.

"Maybe you want to marry _him_!"

"Mischief!"

"Darcy!"

"Ahem!" Jane said loudly. "Can we get on with this wedding without the bride and groom falling out and yelling insults at each other?"

"Of course," Loki smiled at her and turned back towards the vicar who was looking startled.

"Mewling quim," Darcy whispered and Loki grinned at her.

_Yep. She's the one_.

**Hello! and goodbye! sadly I have decided to end this fanfic BUT on its year birthday or something I might decide to do a ten years on or something! **

**Thank you all for following, favouriting and reviewing! Carry on being awesome and hope you find other Loki/Darcy fics (although none as awesome as mine) **

**~Georgia x**


End file.
